Escapando de tu Control Por Amor
by Burpygirl
Summary: uno esta en español, no estaba en español ,primer historia piedada por favor se los suplico :(


Escapando de Tu Control

Por Amor

 _Bajoterra y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, yo solo me divierto escribiendo y uniendo a Eli y a Trixie XD._

Cualquiera pensaría que el amor de Eli Shane hacia Trixie Sting era muy poco, pero está en lo incorrecto. Es tan grande como para quitarse una molesta babosa llamada Goon, si no me lo creen pues vamos al recuerdo.

 _FlashBack_

 _El duelo en el que estaba la banda de Shane contra Goon Doc y su ejército, era solo una distracción para tomar el control sobre el cuerpo de nuestro lanzador favorito, Eli shane._

 _-_ _¡Ríndete Goon, sabes que ganaremos!- anunció el chico de cabello azul en una pose heroica, mientras disparaba a su leal babosa infierno, Burpy._

 _-Eres tan tonto que ni sabes que esto es una trampa, Shane- dijo Goon Doc, mientras era disparado hacia el cuerpo de Eli, y Tomaba el control de la mente del mismo._

 _En La Mente de Eli_

 _-Salte de mi mente, Goon- Eli se notaba bastante enojado mientras disparaba a su babosa congelada._

 _-¡Me haces reír Shane, sabes que no me iré!– exclamó Goon mientras convertía a la babosa congelada en estropeadas, y lo ataba a un lugar con una telaraña- ¡Ahora mira como destruyo a tus amigos, empezando por tu noviecita!- al decir aquello, rió malvadamente._

 _Fuera de la Mente de Eli_

 _-Chicos hay que ayudar a Eli- Dijo Trixie mientras disparaba a una babosa demoledora y una gelatinosa a un grupo de guardias, pero no se estaba fijándose de que le apuntaban._

 _-Entendido Trixie-dijeron al mismo tiempo Kord, Pronto y Junjie mientras esquivaban muchas babosas._

 _-Tontos, los voy a destruir a todos, en especial a ti, pelirroja-dijo mientras disparaba una babosa carnero a Trixie._

 _-¡Trixie!-dijeron con horror mientras corrian hacia ella._

 _En la Mente de Eli_

 _-¡Trixie!-gritó Eli con tanta desesperación y enojo por lo que había hecho Goon, tanto como para romper la telaraña en la cual se encontraba anteriormente atrapado-Eres un desgraciado Goon.-anuncio con tanto odio._

 _-Enserio ,no lo sabia- exclamo con un notable sarcasmo._

 _Fuera de la Mente de Eli_

 _Habia sido tan fuerte el impacto del golpe que había desecho la coletas de Trixie._

 _Eli al ver esto reunio fuerzas de lo mas profundo de su alma y logro obtener otra vez el control sobre su cuerpo y con esa fuerza logro quitar a Goon de su hombro._

 _-¡Nunca mas la vas a dañar si yo estoy!- le anuncio con tanta furia, que se podía notar una chispa de odio y rencor n sus ojos, después lo arrojo a un muro de piedras la cuales cayeron y lo regreso junto a su ejercito por el portal en el cual vinieron._

 _Sus amigos lo vieron con tanto asombro ,pues nunca lo habían visto asi durante todas sus vidas e incluso lo llegaron a ver con temor._

 _-Kord llévate la mecabestia de Trixie al refugio, yo la llevare al hospital._

 _-Entendido Eli- después de responder hizo lo pedido y se fue junto al resto._

 _Con Eli_

 _Aceleraba cada vez mas su mecabestia, pues tenia miedo a perder a su princesa de ojos esmeralda. Al llegar pidió que la atendieran y asi lo hicieron, la pusieron en una camia y se la llevaron a emergencias para atenderla._

 _Minutos después lo llamaron para avisarle que Trixie ya estaba despierta, pero un poco delicada, después lo dejaron verla, ver a su princesa. Tiempo depues llegaron al refugio._

 _En el Refugio_

 _-¿Cómo creen que este Trixie?-pregunto un chino muy callado ( chino XD)_

 _-Espero que bien-respondio un ingeniero azul y un topoide muy creido._

 _Pero cuando Eli cruzo esa puerta con la herida Trixie, corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron._

 _-Hola chicos, ¿Qué paso en el duelo contra Goon y su ejercito?-pregunto con curiosidad._

 _-Bueno digamos que por amor alguien es capaz de todo-afirmo mientras sonrojaba a nuestro lanzador, Eli. Trixie rio por lo dicho y le robo un inocente y corto beso en los labios._

Bueno declaro esto como un fracaso total, creo que me quedo con la poesía besos y abrazos.

Esta historia esta dedicada a Carol Diva, Crixar, Aist MoonSun, city-lights-nx, DarkDawn2000,TrueLovenik13, DaNi lulo y DarkShadows1999, ustedes son mi mayor inspiración desde que estoy en FanFiction.


End file.
